A transparent synthetic resin molded article in which a pattern is formed in a specified region on a back surface by a flat part and an engraved recessed part formed in an engraved shape by leaving the flat part in the periphery thereof is known as an example of conventional technology (see Patent Document 1, for example).
This decorative synthetic resin molded article has a first decorative layer, constituted of at least one layer of film selected from a coating film, a deposition film, and an in-mold transfer film, on the flat part excluding the engraved recessed part, and a second decorative layer, constituted of at least one layer of film selected from a coating film and a deposition film, superimposed on the first decorative layer in the entire specified region including the flat part and the engraved recessed part.